


Needs Be

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to have faith in someone before they can betray you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Be

Faith is painted in shadow, slouched on a faded ornate chair.

'How do I know this isn't another trick?' says the slim figure standing in a shaft of light.

''Course it is, B. What kind of trick, now, that's up to you.'

'Think I'm going to give you a chance to do with the backstabbing again? Think again.'

'You have to really believe in someone before they can betray you.'

Buffy smiles. 'Come on then.'

Faith rises, slow, languorous.

Buffy has been so hungry. She opens her mouth now, and the whole passionate beautiful mess that is Faith slips in.


End file.
